Ave Nocturna
by Faethin
Summary: De Daeron a Lúthien. De Andrés a Claudia. Dedicado a la mujer que amo.


Pero antes que lo advirtieses el verano se volvió un otoño, y cualquier cosa que hubieses deseado hacer en medio de la calidez se ve congelada por ahora. No estábamos listos aún para el invierno, aún no estábamos listos para él; con sus mantos blancos asesinos y su viento que, juntos, nos hacen luchar contra la congelación y la estepa. No sabíamos que se acercaba. Nunca notamos como moría lentamente todo lo que amábamos y que habíamos construido con tanto esmero, con tanto cariño y sacrificio. Nunca lo notamos. Pero aunque de pronto la infelicidad llovió, como tantas veces la sentí previa, y supe que venía, supe que ya no tardaría. Fue como el escalofrío que a veces recorre tu espalda cuando sientes la somnolencia que indica una deliciosa muerte por tibieza del aire; ese frío que alerta a tu cuerpo y le ruega que despierte para proseguir con la lucha de todos los días. Fui avisado, y sé que sobre aviso no hay, ni hubo, traición. No importa que el manto nos cubra ahora porque durante el verano entero llevo puestas mis botas; porque sentí todo previo a esto. Ni siquiera un deslizamiento de las nevadas de nuestro hogar me ahuyentaría; porque allí es donde veo tu rostro cuando sólo eso necesito. Desde todo el frío que me rodea, cuando más añoro yo la deliciosa muerte, desde allí es que veo todo con la claridad del agua que aún no es hielo.

Te vi una vez con la sombra de tus ojos muy oscura, con unos abismos alrededor de ellos que no parecían finitos. Cruda y descuidada. La sombra. Solamente dos trazos circulares que los recorrían. Y tu piel se veía tan diferente también. Con los colores tan ambiguos que se perdían entre el sonrosado, el pálido, el sonrojado y el moreno. Creo que el verdadero color de tu piel es aquel que no se cubre de ningún artificio más que el de la luz de tus ojos, siempre con la sombra a su alrededor; y así no es el color de tu piel, porque debes carecer de la sombra para que brilles como siempre, y de tal forma es el color de tu piel, tal y como el de tus ojos sin la sombra, sin ese abismo que entorpece mis movimientos cuando intento sentirte, cuando intento sentir tu persona junto a la mía sin más que la piel interponiéndose entre nosotros, la piel que toma el reflejo de tus ojos.

En el momento en que te llamo, ¿vendrás a mí para caminar suavemente a través de tu sombra? Porque cruzando el umbral que nos separa así, caminando a través de él, cruzándolo es como escuchas a aquellos que cantan en la noche, que son los mismos con los que sueñas en las nocturnas tan cálidas y tan frías y que llevan sus mantos sobre sus hombros tan fijamente; son los mismos que claman al aire pidiendo noche, rogando oscuridad, implorando el ave nocturna a aquél que no conocen.

Verdaderamente el invierno nos ha atrapado ahora, y el manto asesino, aunque no se cernirá sobre nosotros, comenzará por cubrir las rocas, y luego las hojas, y luego el pasto, y luego los amores. Pero tú eres el manto que yo verdaderamente amo, porque eres la tibieza del verano atrapada de igual forma que nosotros. Es difícil creer a veces que me pueda encontrar rodeado de algo tan cálido y tan frío. Me encuentro atrapado tanto por el manto como por demasiado amor.

Y los oscurecidos ojos, a través de la red, en la oscuridad misma, revelan algo que no puedo precisar. Es tan difícil ver su rostro. Tira ahora de la red, porque he sentido tu mano, he sentido cómo me has tocado, he sentido el toque de tus dedos a través de ella. Si ves con cuidado verás los ojos, sin la sombra, y verás como en realidad el ave nocturna y tú son la misma cosa, tú y el ave, y aquellos que ruegan por ella son uno, mas no el mismo. Pero finalmente, el ave nocturna. Esta noche canta el ave nocturna. Esta noche, en medio del invierno que no vimos llegar y del manto que no perdona hemos de escuchar al ave nocturna procurarnos de sus cantos. Las botas que llevo puestas son sólo testimonio de cómo con tanta infelicidad previa he aguardado esto. El momento en que los que cantan en la noche callan para cederse al ave nocturna.

Camina suavemente a través de tu sombra. El ave nocturna aún canta.


End file.
